The footstraps of windsurfing boards are typically plastic and/or nylon straps with a set of holes at either end for receiving screws to secure the footstrap to the sailboard. To make footstraps adjustable, sailboards commonly have more than one set of threaded screw holes, so that the configuration and position of the footstrap can be varied. Some footstraps themselves are adjustable, independent of the design of sailboards. For example, adjustable footstraps can be adjusted in height in order to enlarge or shrink the opening or gap of the footstrap. As a general rule, competitive sailors prefer a narrower and taller opening, which provides better fit and control, while a wider and shorter opening is better suited for recreational sailors, because it is easier to get a foot into such footstraps.
The present invention improves upon the design of current footstraps by improving their adjustability and functionality in order to improve the performance of footstraps.